


At His Mercy

by mggislife2789



Category: Aaron Hotchner - Fandom, Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Hey, baby,” you greeted, as Aaron walked in the door after a long day at work. This past week had been extremely difficult, so Aaron asked Jessica if she’d watch Jack for the night. Of course, being the amazing aunt that she was, she said yes, so for tonight it was just you and Aaron. “You closed the case right?”

He shook his head, pressing his lips to yours in an effort to close out the rest of the world, but it wasn’t working. “Yes, but not before two more families died,” he said sadly.

When he was this ‘in his head,’ you always did your best to bring him out of it. In these moments he felt out of control, so your solution was to let him feel in control. Pushing him back toward the couch, you kissed his neck, licking up his strong jawline until you got to his bottom lip. As he sat down, you came to kneel in his lap, pulling off your top in the process. His need apparent, he turned his attention to your jeans, unzipping them and pulling them halfway down your legs in an instant. “Turn over,” he whispered into your ear.

You did as you were told, placing yourself across his lap. Turning around to glance at him, you bit your bottom lip, your eyes as wide as saucers. Your center was tingling with the thoughts of what you wanted and needed. “Keep your hands where they are and your body still,” he commanded, leaning down to kiss the small of your back. You were completely at his mercy and whim, clad only in a bra, panties and your jeans which were still fixed around your knees.

A small whimper escaped your lips as he glided his hand over the curve of your ass, coming to rest his hands at the juncture of your thighs. Even through the fabric, you could tell you were already ready for him. Slowly, he moved one finger in between the fabric and your slick heat. Involuntarily, your hips moved upward slightly, but his other hand was there to keep you in place. The hand at your back unhooked your bra as another finger made its way underneath the lace.

“Mm…” you whimpered again, unconsciously moving your hips toward his waiting fingers. You hadn’t realized you did it until you felt a light, sharp smack against your ass.

“You’re squirmy today,” he chuckled slightly against your back. As you moaned in response, he pulled the lace down your thighs and dipped his head to taste your arousal. You desperately wanted his tongue on you, but he wouldn’t oblige, moving back up and placing four fingers at your entrance. 

This time, when your hips moved of their own accord to meet his fingers, he allowed them to slip inside you, his thumb coming to rest on your heated outside, massaging at as his fingers worked their magic within you. Completely disregarding his request, your body started to move. “Oh, fuck, Aaron…” you groaned. “Please.”

Immediately, he stilled his movements. “Why are you so wet already?”

“Because I’m horny,” you laughed lowly, straining against the couch. “For you. Horny for you. Always you.” He had completely stopped what he was doing, allowing you to fuck yourself with his hand.

A clacking sound alerted you to the fact that he was taking off his belt, which you assumed he was going to spank you with, but you were wrong. Too bad, you thought to yourself, a dirty smile crawling its way across your face. Instead, he folded it and brought it in front of your face, instructing you to grab it with both hands. Undoubtedly to keep your hands occupied. In your need, they were reaching all around you, distracting him. You couldn’t help it. “Spank me,” you said into the couch.

“What was that?” he asked. Bastard. He heard you. He just wanted you to say it louder.

“Spank me, please. I want you to.”

A crack resounded throughout the living room as his hand came down on your ass once more. “Can I come?” you asked. You practically cried out when he said no, continuing to move his fingers inside you. Minute after minute, his fingers switched positions, eventually coming to hit that sweet spot inside you over and over again. “Please, Aaron,” you cried, a tear following from your eye and onto the couch below. “I can’t hold it anymore.”

“Okay,” he replied, “but only if you tell me what you are.” Without hesitation, you called out that you were a slut - his slut - and only his, at which time he allowed you your release, reveling in watching your body arch and contort under his movements. As you cried out, your brought the belt to your mouth so you could bite it, stifling the screams that threatened to get the landlord called.

After falling back down from your high, he placed his hand underneath your torso, gently pulling you up so you were kneeling in his lap again. Gently, he brought one finger up the length of your slit, causing you to shiver. Without saying a word, you looked toward the bedroom, desperate for him to take you inside and take you repeatedly until you were a shaking, crying, sweaty mess in his arms.

“Want to go inside?” he asked, a devious, knowing smile painting his strong features. You nodded, squealing as he threw you over his shoulder and brought you into the bedroom. As you were hanging over his shoulder, your own hand smacked his ass, knowing the consequences. “Oh that was a mistake,” he laughed. 

“No it wasn’t.”


End file.
